


L'utile e il dilettevole

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, driving license, xmas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa natalizio 2014!<br/>Prompt: Johnlock. Rating e genere a scelta. Dopo che John fallisce per l'ennesima volta l'esame per la patente di guida, Sherlock decide di prendere in mano la situazione -> interpretazione a scelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'utile e il dilettevole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).



“John?” chiama Sherlock, dopo ore di silenzio trascorse all’interno del proprio Palazzo Mentale a rimuginare su qualcosa di così importante da non accorgersi che nel frattempo è calata la notte e il suo coinquilino è andato a dormire nella propria camera da letto, al piano di sopra. Ma Sherlock non si da per vinto e si arrampica tutt’altro che silenziosamente prima al piano di sopra e, dopo, sul letto, sopra le coperte, accanto a John.

“John?” lo scuote il poco che basta a farlo svegliare “Ho pensato ad una cosa.”

John inspira a lungo e rumorosamente, mugolando mentre oltrepassa il confine tra sonno e veglia, sbirciando l’ora sul cellulare prima di guaire nuovamente, frustrato, mentre si volta almeno parzialmente verso il proprio coinquilino. Mugugna qualche lettera a caso prima di riuscire a formare una vera e propria domanda.

“Sono le due del mattino, è evidente che non mi hai svegliato per un caso o mi avresti direttamente buttato sul pavimento pur di farmi alzare, non ti ho fatto nulla di male…” inizia ad elencare John, sempre biascicando tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro “…quindi perché mi stai svegliando a quest’ora?”

“Perché ho pensato ad una cosa importante, ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente” gli fa eco il buon dottore che, invece di prenderlo a calci per vendetta, mugola assonnato e struscia la guancia sul cuscino fino ad appoggiarsi con la fronte sul braccio di Sherlock, braccio attorno al quale si stringe, quasi per riflesso.

Sherlock si volta su un fianco e, con la mano libera, inizia a giocare coi capelli di John –troppo lunghi, glieli farà accorciare: il suo dottore gli piace ben sbarbato e con un taglio corto e ordinato- e prima che si addormenti sotto quel massaggio, gli espone la propria epifania.

“Dovremmo sposarci.”

John, il cui gigantesco gong mentale installato appositamente per risuonare rumorosamente nei momenti in cui Sherlock _sta per farla-la sta facendo-la farà_ grossa, lo sveglia completamente al suono di diversi _BONG BONG BONG_ che gli martellano direttamente sulle tempie.

“Sposarci?” domanda dunque, alzando uno sguardo appiccicoso sul volto di Sherlock.

Sherlock sospira e fa una faccia alla _Sì, John, ti prego, non essere così lento_ , e per esplicare il concetto gli offre qualche sinonimo “Rendere la nostra _partnership_ legale. Risultare legati di fronte alla legge. Convolare a giuste nozze.”

John ferma con un sospiro la lunga sfilza di figure retoriche, metafore, sinonimi e quant’altro Sherlock stia usando per spiegargli il concetto di matrimonio “Avevo capito, Sherlock.”

“E allora?” chiede Sherlock, riprendendo ad accarezzare lo scalpo di John.

“E allora, _cosa_?” sbuffa John che, a quel punto, ruota su se stesso, gli da la schiena e abbraccia il cuscino per cercare di addormentarsi nuovamente “Non stiamo insieme, quindi la nostra _partnership_ non deve essere legalizzata.”

Sherlock può sentire chiaramente una punta di fastidio nel tono di John, ma ciò che non riesce a fare altrettanto palesemente è capire il motivo di tale seccatura. Si allunga, dunque, e infila il braccio sotto quello di John stringendo la sua schiena al proprio petto fino a poggiargli le labbra sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, ma, ancora una volta, prima che John si addormenti, decide di parlare.

“Beh, quasi.”

“Quasi, _cosa_?” John sarebbe anche stufo di chiederlo, se non fosse che l’abbraccio in cui Sherlock l’ha chiuso è molto più che confortante.

“Stiamo quasi insieme.”

John scuote leggermente il capo “Non proprio.”

“Perché?” e il tono interrogativo di Sherlock è onestamente sincero “Viviamo insieme da anni, siamo affiatati sia nella convivenza che nel lavoro e non vorrei fare nulla di questo con nessun altro che non sia tu” struscia la fronte sulla nuca di John e la stretta si rinvigorisce un poco “E anche tu hai detto che sono il tuo compagno ideale. L’hai detto in maniera rassegnata, è vero, ma su questo possiamo lavorarci.”

John ricorda il momento in cui, effettivamente, aveva ammesso a se stesso e a Sherlock che non sarebbe più uscito con nessuna donna perché, semplicemente, a nessuna sarebbe andato bene il suo stile di vita. Era sicuro che non sarebbe esistita una donna in grado di accettare il bagaglio invadente che rappresentava il suo migliore amico, ma, alla fine, a John andava bene così. Perché il suo stile di vita era irrinunciabile, nulla lo avrebbe portato via dall’adrenalina di cui aveva bisogno. E perché nessuno al mondo poteva regalargli quella vita a parte l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo: non voleva rinunciare a vivere con Sherlock e a fargli da assistente, ma quello era un compito a tempo pieno, alla fine John lo aveva capito… e gli andava bene. Dove era scritto che si sarebbe dovuto trovare una donna e sposarla? Da nessuna parte. Tuttavia, se davvero fosse esistito un telaio impegnato ad intessere le trame del destino di ognuno di noi, ebbene John era sicuro che il suo nome sarebbe stato scritto sovrapposto a quello di Sherlock.

D’altro canto, dall’ammettere quello a sposarlo c’erano un sacco di telai di differenza. “L’ho detto, è vero, e non ho intenzione di rimangiarmelo: voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita a correre al tuo fianco, ad abitare qui a Baker Street, a farti il tea e sopportarti per quel fastidiosissimo e geniale essere umano che sei. Ma sposarsi è tutta un’altra cosa.”

Sherlock sorride nel buio quando sente John pronunciare quelle parole, il rinnovo di quella promessa che sa tanto di _per sempre_. Ma veramente non riesce a capire cosa fermi John dal voler ufficializzare la cosa “Ma John sarebbe così comodo sposarsi. Avremmo un sacco di agevolazioni e se ad uno dei due accadesse qualcosa, saremmo i primi ad avere qualsiasi diritto sulle decisioni da prendere.”

“Saresti tu a decidere se staccarmi dal respiratore in caso di coma irreversibile.”

Sherlock non coglie l’ironia nel tono di John perché alla sua risposta annuisce convinto “Infatti. E tu a me.”

“Sherlock ero sarcastico” sbuffa John a denti stretti, quindi si volta nuovamente e prende il volto dell’altro tra le mani “Sherlock. Io ho rinunciato all’idea di sposarmi e mettere su famiglia perché sono sicuro che non troverei nessun’altro con cui starei meglio che con te a trascorrere il resto dei miei giorni. Ma proprio perché credo nel valore del matrimonio, come ho deciso di non sposare nessuna delle mie ex perché non le amavo, decido di non sposare te per motivi puramente utilitaristici.”

Sherlock si acciglia un poco e, nel dubbio, registra le ultime frasi di John nel proprio Palazzo Mentale per poterle riascoltare e cogliere tutte le sfumature possibili “Perché tu vedi il matrimonio come qualcosa di romantico.”

“Sì, sono una damina vittoriana che crede ancora nell’amore romantico” ridacchia John e lascia il volto di Sherlock per potersi girare ancora: col cavolo che riuscirà a riaddormentarsi se vanno avanti così.

Imperterrite, le braccia di Sherlock si chiudono nuovamente attorno al torace di John “La soluzione è facile.”

“Sarebbe?”

“Io e te potremmo avere una relazione di tipo romantico.”

Non visto, John spalanca gli occhi per qualche secondo prima di richiuderli morbidamente “Solo per poterci sposare?”

“Beh…” Sherlock esita, a quel punto. Davvero, cosa ci sarebbe di male? “Negli ultimi mesi siamo diventati più fisici, no?”

“Abbracciarsi non rende una relazione tra due amici fisica.”

“Potremmo provare a fare sesso” offre Sherlock.

“Oh, potremmo provare?” questa volta il sarcasmo è così evidente che John è contento di aver zittito Sherlock per qualche minuto.

“Secondo te perché la nostra relazione non è fisica? In quel senso, intendo.”

John sospira: seriamente? Questo discorso, ora? “Non è scattata la scintilla, forse.”

“Beh, almeno non urli più al mondo di non essere gay.”

“Perché sono stufo delle etichette” il sospiro di John questa volta lascia trasparire la propria impazienza “Come tu che in questo momento vuoi per forza etichettare la nostra relazione: stiamo bene così, no? Non sei felice?”

“Sì, ma…”

“E allora basta, Sherlock” taglia corto John anche se, per non risultare troppo duro, stringe le braccia che Sherlock gli avvolge attorno al torace “Se avremmo bisogno di qualcosa di legale, ci aiuterà Mycroft. Fine della discussione. Ora infilati sotto le coperte e dormi o quanto meno lascia dormire me.”

“John…”

“La damina vittoriana Watson rifiuta la sua romantica proposta, messer Holmes” ridacchia John per specificare ulteriormente che, nonostante tutto, non se la sia presa. E quando Sherlock si infila sotto le coperte, entrambi sono felici di addormentarsi uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

°oOo°

L’argomento non torna mai veramente fuori per i futuri tre mesi a seguire perché, come aveva detto John, loro stavano bene così, non c’era bisogno che le cose cambiassero senza motivo ben preciso o forzandole in qualche modo. Così procedevano con la loro vita, sempre più affiatati, Come una coppia sposata, li prendevano spesso in giro, e quelle erano le uniche circostanze in cui Sherlock osservava John come per sondare il terreno e John sorrideva di rimando scuotendo il capo, salvo poi trascorrere il resto della serata assieme sul divano avvolti sotto la stessa coperta.

Ma la loro relazione andava veramente così bene che evitavano di porsi troppe domande. _Let it be_ , cantavano i Beatles e loro, semplicemente, lasciavano che fosse.

°oOo°

Una sera John torna a casa decisamente brillo: non è completamente ubriaco, ma lo stupido sorriso che ha disegnato in viso per nessun motivo suggerisce che almeno metà del suo cervello è abbastanza zuppo d’alcool da impedirgli di controllare le proprie espressioni facciali.

Sherlock, seduto sul divano, lo nota, ma non fa in tempo a farglielo fastidiosamente notare che si ritrova il capo del proprio amico adagiato in grembo, il viso sepolto nella sua maglietta color carta zucchero, il resto del corpo sdraiato sul sofà.

“John” sospira paziente appoggiandogli le mani attorno al viso per farglielo alzare per cercare di intuire quanto effettivamente sia sbronzo “Non hai passato l’esame di guida.”

John ridacchia “Da cosa lo ha capito il mio genietto?”gira il volto alla sua completa mercé, strofinando le guance contro le mani di Sherlock “Il risvolto dei miei jeans ti ha detto che avrei preso a calci l’esaminatore? Le mie mani ti dicono che queste –indicando le sue stesse mani- sono fatte per salvare vite e non per rischiare di toglierne altre? Il mio bel sedere…”

“Il tuo _bel_ sedere?”

“Perché, non ho un bel sedere?” chiede John, a metà tra l’offeso e lo stupito.

“Oh, certo John. Stupendo.” Sherlock sorride alla risatina di John e gli tappa la bocca prima che ricominci ad elencare assurde e improbabili deduzioni circa il suo vestiario e le sue belle parti del corpo “È che mi hai mandato un SMS in cui mi comunicavi in linguaggio piuttosto colorito che, cito testualmente, _quell’idiota dell’esaminatore può andare all’inferno a farsi mettere la manopola del cambio nel culo da Satana in persona_.”

“Sono molto creativo quando insulto qualcuno” gongola John, trionfante “Ehi, ma, allora perché il signor Sherlock Holmes ha constatato l’ovvio ripetendo qualcosa che sapeva già?” ridacchia il dottore e inizia a punzecchiare la guancia di Sherlock con l’indice della mancina.

“Non mi hai fatto finire di parlare” spiega Sherlock, prendendo in mano l’indice di John per fermare quel giochino che sembrava piacergli tanto “Stavo dicendo che siccome sei stato bocciato, invece di andare a fare bisboccia e bere come un dannato, avresti dovuto fare ammenda tornando a casa e mostrare almeno un minimo di contrizione.”

“Contrizione?”

“Pentimento.”

“Oh!” esclama John “Ma non te l’ha mai insegnato nessuno che a volte, dopo una delusione, un po’ d’alcool serve a mitigare rabbia e dispiacere? Non sempre l’alcool si usa come premio, ma come consolazione!”

“Molto poco comportamentista come concetto. E dire che il fondatore del Comportamentismo è stato un tuo omonimo: John Watson, psicologo americano padre del _Behaviourism_.”

John arriccia il naso e guarda verso l’alto, verso Sherlock “Molto poco che?”

Sherlock sospira “Molto bene, sei abbastanza ubriaco da non ricordarti neanche il meccanismo della ricompensa introdotto dai Comportamentisti per spiegare il rinforzo positivo nel condizionamento operante. Almeno il riflesso di Pavlov te lo ricordi?”

John simula un ululato per poi ridere senza vergogna.

Sherlock trattiene una risata –perché non vuole dargliela vinta quando è sobrio, figuriamoci se è ubriaco- e dopo essersi alzato si china per aiutare John a fare lo stesso “Andiamo, ti porto a letto. Domani ne riparleremo.”

“Sherl, io non voglio guidare” mugugna John che, tuttavia, segue Sherlock diligentemente, facendosi tenere per mano.

“Ne riparliamo domani” sussurra Sherlock che, una volta arrivato in camera da letto, aiuta John a spogliarsi almeno di scarpe, calzini, jeans e maglione. La camicia è stata impossibile da togliere, John continuava a dire che gli faceva il solletico quindi Sherlock si limita a slacciargli i polsini e a metterlo sotto le coperte. Sta per allontanarsi quando John lo ferma per il polso e lo obbliga a sdraiarsi con lui.

“Stai qui con me, è da una settimana che non dormiamo insieme” mormora John i cui movimenti sono impacciati e appesantiti dall’alcool, ma alla fine riesce ad arrampicarsi sopra a Sherlock che inizia ad osservare con un sorriso appannato, ma leggermente malizioso.

Sherlock sbatte più volte le palpebre e prova ad intuire le intenzioni di John: non è la prima volta che dormono insieme abbracciati e, anzi, ultimamente le coccole non sono più completamente casuali bensì ricercate. C’è stato anche qualche bacio distratto, ma mai sulle labbra. Non come sta, effettivamente, per accadere. Sherlock lo può intuire facilmente: vede lo sguardo di John fisso sulle sue labbra e… onestamente? Sherlock non farà nulla per fermarlo, anzi: tira fuori la lingua e si lecca le labbra che ora sono umide e ancora più invitanti. Perché deve sapere se tra di loro c’è ancora margine per poter passare ad un livello successivo, deve capire se quello che già hanno può diventare ancora più perfetto.

E John, annebbiato dal brio alcolico, mugola compiaciuto prima di assaggiare a sua volta le labbra di Sherlock: ha la bocca impastata e se fosse lucido non avrebbe mai osato baciarlo per la prima volta con l’alito aromatizzato alla birra e al whiskey, ma in quel momento gli sembra tutto così invitante che continua a baciare, mordicchiare e succhiare le labbra di Sherlock come se quella fosse la ninna nanna ideale, quella che ti culla e ti fa addormentare per certo.

Sherlock, d’altro canto, non protesta in alcun modo, lasciando che John lo baci e lo morda a tratti, reprimendo qualsiasi mugolio quando i denti si fanno sentire troppo, e non si azzarda a rispondere a quei movimenti di labbra temendo che la magia possa finire. E quando pensa che John si sia addormentato perché i baci e morsi si sono improvvisamente interrotti, lo sente mugolare qualcosa.

“Mi manca.”

Il consulente investigativo deglutisce rumorosamente e va in panico: chi gli manca? Non starà parlando di una sua ex, vero? Non vorrà abbandonarlo a favore di qualcun altro? Deve chiederlo: non sapere è peggio.

“C-chi…?”

“Non chi” mugugna John “Cosa.”

“Cosa ti manca?”

“Il lato fisico.”

Sherlock deglutisce nuovamente “In generale o…?”

“Con te.”

Il sospiro di sollievo che tira Sherlock è così forte che rimbomba per tutta la stanza “Pensavo non lo volessi.”

John ghigna di una risatina stupida che suggerisce quando effettivamente sia ancora brillo “Mpf, anche Sherlock Holmes sbaglia.”

Sherlock mugola frustrato “John.”

Il dottore smonta dal corpo dell’altro, ma gli si appallottola al fianco, pronto a dormire per una mezza dozzina di ore filate “Notte, Sherl.”

Sherlock rimane silenzioso per qualche istante e, dopo essersi voltato su un fianco, stringe John a sé continuando a guardarlo dormire per le successive ore.

Restava un solo dubbio, ora: John avrebbe ammesso anche consciamente che aveva bisogno di lui anche dal punto di vista prettamente fisico? Avrebbe dovuto pensare a come risolvere la situazione e, sì, ci avrebbe pensato in quelle tre ore, mentre si faceva cullare dal lento e regolare respiro di John, dalla sua pelle calda e da quelle labbra che lo avevano assaggiato e che ora subivano lo stesso, molto più delicato, trattamento.

°oOo°

La mattina successiva, quando Sherlock si alza, sono già le 11: ha passato buona parte della notte a guardare John dormire e, avendo preso sonno soltanto poco prima dell’alba, si trascina in soggiorno mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

John, seduto in pigiama sulla propria poltrona, ridacchia di fronte ai borbottii di Sherlock il quale, prima del caffè, è assolutamente, incommensurabilmente, adorabilmente scontroso. Sì, più del solito. E John adora stuzzicarlo.

“Buon giorno, raggio di sole” ridacchia il dottore prima di prendere qualche sorso dalla tazza che tiene nella mancina “Dai, c’è il caffè appena fatto nella caffettiera. Se la smetti di brontolare ti preparo un toast.”

Sherlock barcolla quasi fino alla poltrona di John e continua ad esprimersi a mugugni sommessi prima di chinarsi e sedersi sul grembo del dottore, tirando su gambe e piedi rannicchiandoglisi in braccio: è ancora troppo poco lucido per chiedergli se si ricordi della sera precedente, quindi si limita a rubargli anche la tazza, oltre che allo spazio vitale che ha totalmente occupato.

“Eh, sì, certo, poi?” borbotta John fissando i propri occhi blu in quelli celesti di Sherlock “Comodo?”

Sherlock mugola di piacere nell’annusare l’aroma del caffè, salvo poi fare una smorfia nel momento in cui l’assaggia.

John imita quella stessa smorfia prima di fargli la linguaccia “Eh già, io lo bevo amaro, ricordi?”

“Mhmhmh…” borbotta ancora il consulente investigativo per poi farsi forza e bere tutto il contenuto della tazza tra una smorfia e l’altra “…’ngiorno.”

“A te” il sorriso di John è aperto e divertito. Fa poi per spostare Sherlock per riuscire ad alzarsi, ma sente l’altro fermarlo “Cosa?”

“John” inizia Sherlock “non hai passato l’esame ieri. Quando potrai riprovare?”

John sbuffa perché non ha voglia di ripetere quell’esame: in primo luogo a lui non era mai interessato prendere la patente perché l’efficienza dei mezzi pubblici londinesi era famosa in tutto il mondo. Inoltre, John ha sempre pensato che fosse un incubo guidare a Londra, con tutti i tassisti e gli autisti degli autobus che guidavano come dei pazzi. Ma poi Sherlock aveva insistito e allora aveva deciso di provare, sebbene con scarsi risultati.

“Sherlock, a cosa serve che io prenda la patente? Non mi piace guidare e non possiamo comunque permetterci un’auto. Un’auto che comunque non useremmo qui a Londra.”

“Hai detto bene, qui a Londra,” si stiracchia Sherlock, ora più sveglio “ma quando abbiamo dei casi fuori città dobbiamo sempre accodarci all’auto della polizia e tu sai quanto io odi andare con l’auto della polizia.”

“Tu hai la patente, Sherlock. Puoi guidare tu.”

“E se io fossi impossibilitato a guidare?” e, prima che John inizi a protestare, lo ferma dandogli la tazza vuota in mano “Ti prego, non farmi elencare tutti i plausibili motivi per i quali io potrei essere impossibilitato a guidare.”

John sbuffa teatralmente –ha imparato dal migliore a farlo- e tamburella le dita sulla tazza di ceramica “Senti, è impossibile imparare a guidare qui a Londra. Gli autisti degli autobus sono dei pazzi.”

Sherlock mugola frustrato prima di trovare l’idea geniale “Andiamo nel Sussex! C’è la vecchia Aston Martin di nonno Goodwin, puoi fare pratica lì: le strade sono larghe e non c’è praticamente nessuno in giro.”

“Ma perché ti importa così tanto!”

“Perché può sempre tornare utile!”

John ispira a lungo e lo fissa a occhi stretti “Com’è che ultimamente senti il bisogno di fare cose utili?” rinfaccia scherzosamente.

Sherlock ricambia lo sguardo e, prima che John possa aspettarselo, annulla la distanza tra i loro volti e lo bacia: le labbra di entrambi sanno ancora di caffè e, non sa bene il motivo, ma lo trova decisamente eccitante. Forse perché ama il caffè, forse perché ama John, quindi probabilmente unire due cose che ama è un ottimo modo di iniziare la giornata. Quando poi si stacca dalle labbra del suo dottore, intuisce dalla sua espressione stupita che non si ricorda nulla della notte precedente: poco male, d’altronde non sembra neanche essere totalmente contrario a questo suo exploit. E, per evitare di parlarne, riporta la discussione al punto precedente.

“Andiamo in Sussex,” sussurra prima di alzarsi e sprofondare nella propria poltrona, di fronte a quella di John “dici sempre che non andiamo mai in vacanza. Potremo prenderci tutto il tempo che ti servirà ad imparare a guidare.”

John segue i movimenti di Sherlock ed è incontrollabile il modo in cui si infila il labbro inferiore tra i denti per succhiare il sapore dell’altro che sente persistere sulle labbra. Deglutisce, poi, sospirando appena “Va bene.”

Sherlock sorride con occhi e bocca, soprattutto perché John non ha dato di matto per quel bacio “Bene.” Quando poi lo vede alzarsi dalla poltrona ancora sotto shock, allunga una mano verso quella di lui, afferrandogli solo indice e medio in una stretta tenera e un poco infantile “Mi fai quel toast di cui parlavi prima?”

John annuisce con un mugolio distratto prima di avviarsi in cucina: si gira ancora due volte verso Sherlock con palesi domande scritte sul viso. Domande che, tuttavia, non riceveranno una risposta quella mattina.

°oOo°

“Sherlock! Sherlock!” esclama John concitato “Sono riuscito a mettere la terza!”

Sherlock, seduto nel lato del passeggero con gli occhi stralunati all’indietro, non può fare a meno di pentirsi di aver insistito affinché John prendesse la patente: è ovvio che il suo dottore abbia molti talenti, ma che tra questi non si annoveri la guida. Così, al terzo giorno di tentativi di guida, dopo aver ottenuto scarsissimi risultati, il consulente investigativo non sa più che pesci pigliare.

“Bravo, John. Bravissimo. Se mantieni questa velocità forse il trattore che abbiamo alle spalle non ci supererà.”

John sbuffa perché è impossibile non cogliere il sarcasmo di Sherlock “Ehi, io almeno ci sto provando! Non sono io quello che ha insistito per prendere la patente.”

Sherlock si unisce allo sbuffo “Beh, ora è più che palese che la guida non è certamente la tua area di competenza.”

John è pronto ad accostare, ma fa segno al trattore di superarlo prima: non si sa mai! Quindi distoglie lo sguardo da Sherlock per tutto il tempo che gli ci vuole a guardare indietro dallo specchietto retrovisore, da quello laterale e, infine, buttando direttamente la testa fuori dal finestrino “Bene, allora io ora mi fermo e guidi tu fino a casa, così posso dire addio per sempre a questa pagliacciata.”

“Ehi,” ringhia Sherlock “che nessuno provi a dire che il mio dottore si arrende di fronte a qualcosa!” e, detto questo, Sherlock si piega e preme la mano sul ginocchio di John facendolo accelerare contro la sua volontà.

“Sherlock!” urla John che, dopo aver rinfilato la testa in macchina, tiene gli occhi incollati sulla strada mentre prova, invano, a sollevare il piede dall’acceleratore “Sherlock non fare il cretino! Finiremo con l’ammazzarci!”

“Naaa, che dici? Io mi fido di te.” Sherlock continua a premere sulla gamba di John ed è grato di sentire che quando la frizione inizia a gracchiare rumorosamente, il dottore si decida a mettere la quarta marcia “E poi, John, ormai ho capito come funzioni. Per fare qualcosa che non riesci a concludere devi essere messo alle strette. Come con la zoppia psicosomatica, ricordi?”

“C-cosa c’entra ora quello?” deglutisce John che, effettivamente, è incredibilmente stupito del fatto di riuscire ad andare dritto senza aver investito neanche una pecora ai bordi della strada.

“C’entra perché tu hai bisogno di adrenalina, non è forse chiaro? Hai bisogno di adrenalina per capire di cosa hai veramente bisogno e per intuire come risolvere l’intoppo in cui sei bloccato.” Sherlock deglutisce e pensa che forse è giunto il momento di cercare di oltrepassare un altro tipo di ostacolo “Sai, tipo quello che riguarda noi.”

John distoglie per un istante lo sguardo dalla strada per posarlo su Sherlock: apre la bocca, ma non dice nulla.

Sherlock si morde le labbra e lascia scivolare la mano libera prima sul sedile, poi sulla coscia di John, facendola scendere in mezzo alle gambe, vicino alle ginocchia, per poi farla risalire verso la cerniera dei jeans.

“Sherlock!”

Il consulente investigativo deglutisce, ma non si ferma, iniziando a strofinare la stoffa dei jeans: avvicina anche il volto a quello di John, sfiorando il profilo del dottore con la punta di naso e labbra. Lo sente voltarsi, poi, e i loro nasi stanno per incastrarsi quando Sherlock si ritrae di mezzo centimetro.

“Pecora.”

“Cos…?”

“A ore tredici. Pecora.”

John riesce a sterzare in tempo da evitare di mandare a zampe all’aria una pregiata pecora Southdown: ha il cuore ha va a mille per svariati motivi e vorrebbe solo fermare l’auto per cercare di sistemarne almeno due, ma la mano di Sherlock preme ancora sul suo ginocchio.

“Sherlock, ti prego!” sbotta con un lamento “Non voglio ammazzarmi! Non proprio ora che noi…”

“Che noi…?”

“Ti prego.”

“Guida fino a casa, John.” E, detto questo, Sherlock si ritrae per permettere a John di guidare senza ulteriori impedimenti.

Rimangono in silenzio finché non raggiungono il cortile della vecchia casa di campagna degli Holmes, aia dentro alla quale John si sente libero di spegnere l’automobile senza preoccuparsi di eseguire un parcheggio degno di un esame di guida.

Il dottore appoggia la fronte sul volante incurante del fatto che, in quel modo, faccia suonare il clacson per almeno una decina di secondi.

Sherlock sospira a braccia intrecciate “Cielo, che regina del dramma.”

“Parli proprio tu?!” è l’esclamazione di John nel momento in cui rialza il capo. I loro sguardi si incontrano il tanto che basta per permettere a John di dirgli “Tu. Tu sei un bastardo.”

John esce dall’automobile sbattendo la portiera e proprio nel momento in cui Sherlock pensa di aver superato il limite sbagliato, si sente trascinare fuori dall’auto dal suo dottore, tirato direttamente dal bavero del cappotto.

“John? Seriamente, non vorrai picchiarmi? Sei l’unico dottore nel raggio di cinquanta chilometri e il giuramento di Ippocrate ti imporrebbe di curarmi, quindi perché prenderti il disturbo?”

John inspira a lungo e conta fino a dieci per evitare di spaccare il naso di Sherlock con una testata. Infine sbuffa fuori l’aria direttamente in faccia a Sherlock prima di lasciarlo andare e ordinargli un secco “Vai dentro e accendi il fuoco.”

Sherlock non sa cosa pensare: odia non riuscire ad anticipare e intuire i pensieri degli altri, ma chissà come mai quando si tratta di John non vede questa mancanza come una seccatura, bensì come la conferma che il dottore è l’unica persona al mondo che possa stare al suo fianco senza annoiarlo mai. Tuttavia, il timore che in quel momento John voglia declinare la sua offerta romantica risuona come un martello pneumatico nel suo cervello. Per questo motivo decide di stare zitto e buono e eseguire l’ordine di John, attendendolo davanti al fuoco, seduto a terra, stringendosi nella sua camicia color vinaccia.

È perso nei suoi pensieri quando John lo raggiunge porgendogli una tazza di eggnog fumante che raccoglie tra le mani.

John si siede accanto a Sherlock e sbuffa nel vederlo vestito così leggero: si allunga, dunque, per raggiungere il plaid che copriva il divano “Vieni qui, impiastro.”

Sherlock ruota il tanto che basta per permettere a John di coprirgli le spalle con il plaid “Ti prendi sempre cura di me.”

“Mi piace farlo,” annuisce John sedendoglisi affianco “inoltre hai proprio bisogno di qualcuno che ti ricordi di bere, mangiare, dormire… coprirti, pure!”

“È vero: ho bisogno di te,” sussurra Sherlock “Voglio avere bisogno di te. Mi piace che tu ti prenda cura di me.”

John resta in silenzio ad ascoltare la confessione di Sherlock: non ha mai creduto alla sciocchezza che il detective fosse privo di sentimenti, certamente. Ma sentirglieli confessare ad alta voce è sempre emozionante.

Sherlock si aspettava che John dicesse qualcosa, quindi, quando non sente provenire altro che il silenzio da parte del dottore, beve qualche sorso di eggnog e borbotta da dietro la tazza “Anche se sei un pessimo pilota.”

A John va l’eggnog di traverso ed è costretto a tossire, ma non appena riprende la facoltà di parola punta un dito contro Sherlock “Tu sei un cazzone! Potevamo ammazzarci prima!”

Ma quell’insulto non arriva alle orecchie di Sherlock, troppo impegnato ad osservare gli angoli della bocca di John leggermente sporchi di eggnog: aggrotta le sopracciglia e annaspa aprendo e chiudendo le labbra, mordendosele come potesse cogliere quel sapore di riflesso.

John non può non notare lo sguardo fisso di Sherlock sulle proprie labbra e tutta l’incazzatura scivola via in meno di un battito di ciglia. Sospira e cela un sorriso dietro un altro sorso di quella bevanda con la quale si sporca l’arco di cupido tutt’altro che fortuitamente: lo sguardo languido che gli incolla addosso Sherlock lava via le ultime briciole di quegli stupidi dubbi che, ormai, hanno smesso di tormentarlo.

“Vuoi assaggiare?”

Sherlock rilascia un mugolio liberatorio: certo, avrebbe potuto prendere l’iniziativa come quella mattina che gli aveva parlato del Sussex, ma lui voleva l’assoluto benestare di John. Voleva che glielo chiedesse, voleva essere certo che anche lui lo volesse per certo e non perché glielo stesse imponendo. Così prende il viso di John tra le mani e si avvicina lentamente, ma non per timore o insicurezza, bensì per assaporare quel momento: chiude gli occhi e quando appoggia le labbra su quelle del dottore lo fa con un sospiro liberatorio, commosso.

John si lascia assaporare da Sherlock per qualche emozionantissimo istante, ma non può non percepire il respiro accelerato dell’altro, così come il diaframma sembra contorcersi in quello che sembra un singhiozzo. Si scosta il poco che basta per accertarsi che sia tutto a posto e ciò che vede altro non è se non Sherlock, il suo Sherlock, felice ed agitato al punto dall’essere quasi a corto d’aria.

“Sherlock. Va tutto bene.” John sente a sua volta attorcigliarsi lo stomaco dalla commozione, dal vedere Sherlock così esposto e così innamorato. Come aveva potuto non vederlo prima? “Sherlock, siamo sempre noi, siamo tu ed io.”

“Con qualcosa in più” è l’aggiunta rapida e solerte di Sherlock.

“Certo,” annuisce John e stavolta è lui a prendere il volto di Sherlock tra le mani “Era così palese, vero?”

La risposta di Sherlock è data da un’altra sequenza di piccoli baci e morsi sulle labbra sulle quali rimane finché non vi è più alcuna goccia di eggnog “Sono buone le tue labbra. Sono buone ora che sanno di eggnog, erano buone quando sapevano di birra e whiskey, ma il mio sapore preferito rimane il caffè.”

“Birra e whiskey?” è la domanda confusa di John.

“Caffè” mugola Sherlock, ignorando la sua domanda “Perché sa di mattino dopo aver passato la notte assieme. Voglio un bacio al caffè ogni mattino, John.”

“Per sempre?”

“Per sempre.”

John spinge Sherlock gentilmente fino a farlo sdraiare sulla schiena e mantenendo almeno un punto contatto con lui, inizia a baciargli il viso con calma e dolcezza, assaggiando a sua volta quel qualcosa che si era precluso per un motivo che, col senno di poi, non esisteva neanche. Gli fa appoggiare la guancia sul palmo destro mentre scende a baciargli il collo fermandosi laddove inizia il colletto della camicia.

“Posso?”

Sherlock mugola il proprio consenso e accarezza con reverenza i capelli di John, accompagnandolo così nella propria discesa: rabbrividisce un poco quando il petto ed il torace vengono scoperti, ma la sensazione di freddo viene presto rimpiazzata da tremiti di ben altra natura.

“John… _you drive me crazy_.” (1)

John sorride e risale lentamente fino a posare nuovamente le labbra su quelle di Sherlock “Allora esiste almeno un modo in cui io sappia guidare bene.”

“Se è per quello, tu mi guidi sempre nella direzione giusta.”

Il dottore si ferma a guardare Sherlock e per qualche istante non dice nulla: rimane fermo sopra di lui e solo le dita della mancina si muovono appena, accarezzandogli i capelli. Tira un lungo, trasognato sospiro e infine parla.

“Com’è possibile avere aspettato così tanto tempo?”

Sherlock sa che quella di John è una domanda e non una semplice osservazione retorica. Ma cosa fa, il suo buon dottore? Chiede a lui, proprio a lui, qualcosa riguardante i sentimenti? Si aspetta davvero una risposta che sia oggettiva e, nello stesso tempo, abbastanza gentile da non rompere l’atmosfera? Così Sherlock si impegna sul serio a pensare quale possa essere la risposta giusta per quella domanda altrettanto corretta e dopo altri lunghi momenti di silenzio sussurra il proprio responso.

“…forse ti amo troppo, ma forse dimostrartelo troppo poco…” (2)

John ritrae il viso di qualche millimetro e lo osserva a fondo, poi sposta lo sguardo altrove e pare pensare sul serio a quell’ipotesi. Poi scuote il capo, sorride e torna a baciare le guance di Sherlock con una delicatezza che non aveva mai adoperato neanche con una donna.

“Io invece penso che tu ed io siamo abituati agli enigmi, a machiavellici intrighi con doppie o triple chiavi di lettura e…” fa spallucce “…siamo così stati idioti da non accorgerci della cosa più semplice. E il fatto di essere sicuri che avremmo passato il resto della vita l’uno con l’altro, seppur come amici, ci faceva stare tranquilli, sapevamo che non ci saremmo mai persi. E ce lo facevamo bastare perché stavamo già molto bene insieme.”

La piccola risata di Sherlock è molto più simile ad un mugolio “A parità di fattori, la soluzione più semplice è da preferire.”

“Rasoio di Occam” concorda John “E dire che è una delle prime cose che insegnano a noi medici.”

Sherlock si morde il labbro inferiore “Ancor prima dell’anatomia umana?” Di fronte allo sguardo stupito e maliziosamente incuriosito di John, il consulente investigativo arrossisce appena “È che con te sarei molto, _molto_ curioso di sperimentare il lato fisico dell’intera situazione.”

John deglutisce e il suo lungo respiro vibra all’interno della sua gola “Qui? Davanti al fuoco?”

“Con te andrebbe bene anche alle pendici di un vulcano o all’interno di un ghiacciaio.”

“Romantico.” Geme John prima di chinarsi nuovamente sul torace di Sherlock e scendere inesorabile con labbra e mani “Dio, Sherlock…” mormora di fronte all’oggettiva bellezza del corpo del consulente investigativo “…sarò così geloso di te…” gli sbottona i pantaloni e glieli abbassa lentamente, accompagnando i movimenti delle mani con piccoli baci coi quali inizia a mappare il corpo del suo compagno di vita “…non potrà toccarti nessuno…”

Sherlock inarca la schiena andando incontro alle labbra di John “Non voglio che mi tocchi nessun’altro all’infuori di te” mormora in un gomitolo di gemiti e mugolii “Solo tu puoi.”

“Perché sei mio. Ora lo sei sul serio.” John gli morde l’interno delle ginocchia quando ha finito di spogliarlo, risalendo lentamente verso le cosce “Dio, quando osavano toccarti. Anche se non c’era alcuna malizia, io… io…”

“Shushhh…” mugola Sherlock che si riporta a sedere con un colpo di reni: allaccia le braccia attorno al collo di John e lo bacia “Perché credi che io porti sempre i guanti fuori casa?” gli fa alzare le mani e, seduto in bilico sul suo grembo, gli sfila prima il maglione e poi la camicia “La mia pelle l’hai toccata solo tu.”

La realizzazione di ciò che è appena stato detto coglie John solo in quel momento: è vero, Sherlock non si toglie mai i guanti, neanche per stringere la mano a qualcuno. Ma ora Sherlock è nudo seduto sulle sue gambe incrociate e lo sta spogliando e toccando a sua volta. Lo vede concentrarsi sulla cicatrice sulla spalla: la tocca, la assaggia e la studia finché non viene distratto dalle sue mani, più scure sulla sua pelle di luna, che lo accarezzano riempiendosi delle cosce magre ma toniche, dei glutei rotondi e delle costole che usa come perno per spingere il torace verso di sé.

Sherlock mugola di piacere e di frustrazione perché vorrebbe avere molti più occhi e molte più mani per poter studiare John in un modo così dettagliato da poterne ricostruire una copia identica. Ma lo sguardo rassicurante di John gli dice che ci saranno molte altre volte, infinite, se vorranno. Quindi lo fa spogliare a sua volta e ribalta le posizioni, facendo sedere il dottore sulle proprie gambe per riequilibrare la differenza di statura, così ora sono alla stessa altezza: occhi su occhi, spalle su spalle, mani sulle altrui erezioni.

È John ad impostare il ritmo facendo scorrere la mano sul sesso di Sherlock che si adegua a quella velocità. E John è felice anche di questo: è contento che non siano arrivati al punto in cui la frustrazione sessuale fosse tale da spingere entrambi a sfogarsi l’uno sull’altro in una prima caotica volta. Forse è l’atmosfera natalizia, forse è perché sono arrivati lentamente a quell’unione, ma John ama che lo stiano facendo così, lentamente e dolcemente, tra baci e gemiti non troppo alti da poter sentire i mugolii l’uno dell’altro. Ci sarà tempo per sperimentare, ci sarà tempo per l’erotismo e il sesso scoordinato e impellente, ma ora gli va bene così, ondulando il bacino andando incontro alla mano di Sherlock la cui erezione continua a stringere mandandolo in estati.

Entrambi sono curiosamente consapevoli che anche a Sherlock va bene che la loro prima volta sia così, perché, anche se lo avrebbe negato a vita fino a poco tempo fa, ha scoperto non solo che per John valga la pena abbandonarsi al romanticismo, ma che adora indulgervi col suo dottore. Già da quando i baci erano solo piccole carezze, oppure dal momento in cui avevano iniziato ad abbracciarsi e persino a dormire insieme. Sherlock adorava farlo  con John perché era qualcosa che gli veniva naturale, un richiamo primordiale, un desiderio di aggregazione che esiste sia negli animali che negli esseri umani. E lui, che è sempre stato un lupo solitario, è ora ben felice di condividere quel legame con l’unica persona al mondo che mai nella vita lo abbandonerà mai.

Entrambi chiamano il nome dell’altro all’unisono e i loro corpi si tendono quando vengono uno nella mano dell’altro e il meraviglioso intreccio in cui sono legati resiste sotto la forza del loro abbraccio che si scioglie nel momento in cui Sherlock si sdraia sulla schiena provando a trascinare John con sé. Cosa che avviene quando il dottore disintreccia le gambe e si sistema al meglio sul corpo del compagno dando via ad un’alra serie di baci a cui, ormai, entrambi sono diventati dipendenti.

*****

Un’ora dopo, John è seduto accanto a Sherlock e ha appena finito di ripulire entrambi quando si infila maglione e boxer “Torniamo a Londra, che ne dici?”

Sherlock, che se già prima non aveva senso del pudore ora appare ancora più discinto davanti al suo adorato dottore, divarica le gambe e invita John nuovamente su di sé, salvo poi lamentarsi quando lo vede rivestirsi. Gioca allora col proprio ventre piatto, graffiandoselo appena “Se vuoi tornarci, per me va bene. Possiamo recuperare il tempo perso anche lì.”

John ridacchia e si china per baciare il ventre di Sherlock, mugolando quando sente le lunghe dita dell’altro grattargli la cute tra i capelli a mo’ di massaggio “A che pro passare il Natale qui, lontano da tutti? Tanto, come hai detto tu, possiamo benissimo stare insieme anche a Londra.”

“Per quel che m’importa del Natale…”

“Lo so” risponde John pazientemente “ma agli altri importa, quindi direi che potremmo tornare… mmh –John pare pensarci fin troppo seriamente- domani, o dopo domani. Sento cosa ne pensa tuo fratello.”

Sherlock si ridesta dalla sonnolenza post orgasmo nel momento in cui John chiama in causa Mycroft, attimo che coincide anche col suo allontanarsi dal proprio ventre “E-Ehi! Cosa c’entra Mycroft? A lui non importa quando torniamo.”

John fa spallucce “Mi sembra giusto informarlo.” E, detto ciò, si allontana dal camino, diretto verso la cucina “Non si sa mai.”

“Non si sa mai, _cosa_?”

“Ti amo!” lo distrae John prima di sparire nell’altra stanza.

Sherlock spalanca gli occhi per poi sorridere di nascosto “Ti amo anche io.”

°oOo°

Alla fine, avevano deciso di partire il mattino seguente e John aveva insistito affinché lui guidasse fino a Londra perché, a quanto pareva, aveva chiesto il permesso a Mycroft e lui aveva detto di sì. Come se il permesso di Sherlock non sarebbe potuto bastare, aveva borbottato il detective per poi arricciare il naso e chiedersi che cosa ne avrebbero fatto della Aston Martin di nonno Goodwin a Londra e John aveva risposto che ci avrebbe pensato un uomo di Mycroft a riportarla indietro.

Il viaggio è lunghissimo dato che guidava John e ogni volta che un camion si avvicina, Sherlock può notare la tensione negli occhi dell’altro. Ma più di tutto, ha notato sia la determinazione nel portare a termine il compito che si è prefisso e, in secondo luogo, si è accorto del fatto che John spii spesso l’ora, come se si fosse imposto l’obiettivo di arrivare a Londra entro un certo periodo. Che si stia cronometrando in vista di un futuro esame di guida? Sherlock non riusciva ad intuirlo e, per non agitare John ulteriormente, si limita a raccontare aneddoti interessanti circa dei vecchi casi in cui era stato coinvolto prima che si conoscessero.

Con i racconti di Sherlock e i relativi commenti di John il viaggio è notevolmente più tranquillo e, quando intravedono la _skyline_ di Londra, John tira un sospiro di sollievo. Sollievo che muore nel momento in cui incontrano i primi _double decker_ nel caotico traffico cittadino.

Sherlock osserva John di sottecchi e non servono le sue doti deduttive per capire che è quanto meno agitato, così aspetta il primo semaforo rosso per sporgersi verso il dottore e baciargli la guancia.

“Stai andando alla grande, John.”

John sa che potrebbe certamente fare di meglio, ma è felice dell’incoraggiamento di Sherlock verso il quale ammicca prima di far ripartire l’auto.

Passano pochi minuti prima che Sherlock, nonostante tutto, lo corregga.

“John, per Baker Street dovevi girare a sinistra.”

John lo ignora e Sherlock, credendo che si sia risentito, si zittisce e non sottolinea tutte e tre le volte in cui l’altro avrebbe potuto svoltare a sinistra e riguadagnare il percorso giusto per la loro destinazione finale.

In quel momento, e data la direzione intrapresa da John, Sherlock pensa che il dottore si stia recando a Westminster dove, probabilmente, li stava aspettando l’uomo di Mycroft incaricato di riportare indietro l’auto. Ma quando John, una volta percorso il Tower Bridge, svolta a destra e prosegue, Sherlock non sa più cosa pensare.

“John, dove stiamo andando?”

La risposta del dottore è un semplice inarcarsi di labbra in un sorriso furbo e deliziato. E Sherlock non fa in tempo ad intuire cosa stia succedendo che l’auto si ferma –non senza un modesto rinculo a causa della frenata- di fronte al Municipio al di fuori del quale spiccano Mycroft, la signora Hudson, Harry, Lestrade e Molly. È a quel punto che Sherlock si volta a bocca aperta verso John, il quale anticipa ogni sua più piccola sillaba.

“Dovremmo sposarci.”

Sherlock scoppia a ridere, seguito poi dallo stesso John che può finalmente spegnere quell’aggeggio infernale ed estrarre le chiavi che poi consegnerà a Mycroft.

“Beh” risponde Sherlock “non è che tu me lo stia chiedendo molto romanticamente.”

“Ma sarebbe così _uuutile_ farlo!” rinfaccia John a sua volta, dato il tono scherzoso che ha preso quella buffa e anticonvenzionale proposta.

Sherlock ride più forte e non può non adeguarsi ai toni dell’altro.

“Ovvio che ti sposo: guidi come un pazzo e prima o poi mi ritroverò in ospedale e solo un parente diretto come un marito avrà il permesso di entrare in stanza e accudirmi come si deve.”

John finge di essere stato punto nell’orgoglio.

“E chi è che mi avrebbe insegnato a guidare come un pazzo?”

Entrambi ridono e, al di là della strada, osservano i loro pochissimi invitati fare lo stesso. Tranne Mycroft, ovvio: lui guarda l’ora e si lamenta del ritardo. Quando la risata scema, Sherlock osserva John con un sorriso.

“Non guiderai mai più, vero?”

John sbuffa come se la risposta fosse ovvia “Cielo, no!”

Sherlock sorride e si allunga verso John per baciarlo e nonostante il finestrino abbassato può sentire la signora Hudson pigolare felice: d’altronde è la prima volta che li vede impegnati in qualcosa di così prettamente romantico!

Quando si staccano, gli occhi di entrambi sono più che mai innamorati, più che mai felici e consapevoli di esserlo e dopo un altro breve sfiorare di labbra, entrambi annuiscono e mormorano all’unisono.

“Andiamo a sposarci.”

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Passatemi la frase in inglese, altrimenti il gioco di parole non viene XD  
> (2)Citazione di RMDrake (Cercatelo su instagram rmdrk :D)


End file.
